


15; bitter

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: /:, Jealousy, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -would you write about george getting jealous about james giving alex a lapdance





	15; bitter

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe james never actually fulfilled his promise ugh, hate him

George doesn’t get jealous. He rarely has a reason to be jealous, so it’s something he doesn’t experience often. He likes to think he’s _humble_ and doesn’t put his own achievements above those of others just to show off. He doesn’t _get_ jealous.

Except he’s very much sure that this ugly, crawling feeling stuck in his throat is jealousy, and it won’t disappear no matter how many times he tries to swallow it down with his can of cider.

“Mate, you can do better than _that_.” Will hollers from beside him, hands shakily holding up his phone to capture the scene in front of them. 

It frustrates George how Will can just egg this on, encouraging this joke that's suddenly becoming more serious the more they watch. It frustrates him that he’s forced to watch it and deal with this lingering nasty feeling. 

George coughs once, a jarring sound that disturbs Alex’s extravagant laughs and contorts them to some sort of nervously unstoppable giggles. George would consider that _cute_ if they weren’t caused by James giving the smaller man a very poor lapdance – if it can even be classed as that. It’s more like James is hovering above Alex’s lap, doing this weird expression of mock-seduction and continuously running his hands through his hair. But Alex’s hands are attached to his waist, probably for the sake of the video being taken, and watching Alex’s cheeks darken to a deep red as the situation progresses only flares up that ugly feeling in George’s throat more.

“Isn’t that enough?” George coughs again, bouncing his leg up and down. Thankfully, Alex seems to pay attention to his words enough to shove the bigger man off his lap, letting out a sharp cackle when James half-collapses off the sofa.

“That wasn’t even a proper lapdance!” Alex cries, leaning forward to pour himself another drink.

“Oh, you want a _proper_ lapdance?” James grins at Alex once he’s back on the sofa. He wiggles his eyebrows and pretends to climb back into the smaller man’s lap, making the other two laugh as Alex pushes him back again. 

George swallows heavily and abandons his can on the table, mumbling about going to the bathroom that probably went unheard over the clamouring of the other three men. He shuts the door behind him but doesn’t lock it – they probably haven’t even noticed he’s gone anyway. So he sits on the toilet lid and sighs into his hands, wiping his face as if it could clear the horrible feeling lingering in his throat.

George would probably find the whole lapdance thing _funny_ if he didn’t care so much about his feelings. He usually doesn’t; this time is apparently the exception to that. He doesn’t particularly care for all the sappy gay shit he could spill about Alex (Like how good he looks after he’s not fully dried his hair after a shower, or how he he scrunches his nose up in a laugh whenever George makes a joke, or when–). All George knows is that he _likes_ Alex, more than a roommate should. He can’t help but feel guilty about it, and not just for getting jealous over a simple joke about a lapdance.

There’s a fumble with a door handle and somebody falls in suddenly, making George jump and stare as Alex tries to catch himself of the glass shower door.

“Oh shit,” Alex mumbles as he straightens his posture, blinking around the bathroom before staring at George. “Y’alright, mate?” He frowns, wobbling a little on the spot. 

George stands and looks between Alex and the door, wondering just how much the other boy would take offence if he just up and left right now. He isn’t sure he can deal with this.

“Uh, yeah. Just, er–” He clears his throat, “Just– head hurts.” He mumbles, barely able to look up at Alex when he sees him frown deeper.

“Alright…” Alex hums. They stand there for a second before Alex sighs and wobbles over to George, falling against him in some sort of leaning-hug. 

“What’re you doin’, Alex?” George whispers against the other man’s hair, where Alex has made himself comfortable with his arms curled around George’s middle. “Feelin’ a bit frisky, are we?” He jokes, weakly laughing along as Alex huffs a light chuckle against his shoulder.

“You looked sad. I don’t like it when you’re sad, George. Makes me feel shit for not bein’ able to do anything about it.” Alex hums. “I care ‘bout you too much to let you just be sad on y’own.”

“Cheers, mate,” George breathes, swallowing down the heavy feeling that builds in his throat. It’s definitely not jealousy this time. “I care about you too.”

Alex hums again and his fingers curl into George’s hoodie, pulling his head back but keeping the distance between them minimal. “You let me know if you need anything, yeah? Literally anything.”

George swallows again at the sight of a small smile building on Alex’s lips. “Yeah,” He croaks. “Yeah, I will. Cheers.” He replies simply. He isn’t sure if he could manage much more than that if he tried.

Alex grins at him brightly and hesitates a second before pulling back. He nudges George towards the door slightly. “Now unless you wanna watch me piss or somethin’, get out, you mug.” 

George laughs and shuts the door behind him, rubbing at his cheeks that have suddenly warmed significantly. He passes by the thermostat on the way back to Will and James and knows it has nothing to do with the temperature.


End file.
